Imhotep's power
(Next day at the Museum of Antiquities) Jonathan: He does seem to like Evy. Rick: Yeah, what's that about? Henderson: What's this guy want? Evelyn: There's only one person that can give us any answers. (Men and the heroes notice two men Ardeth Bay and Curator) Evelyn: You! Curator: Miss Carnahan. Gentlemen. Simon: The curator is Miss Carnahan's boss? Evelyn: What is he doing here? Curator: Do you really want to know, or would you prefer to just shoot us? Rick: After what I just saw, I'm willing to go on a little faith here. Curator: We are part of an ancient secret society. For over 3,000 years we have guarded the City of the Dead. We are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Imhotep from being reborn into the world. Ardeth Bay: Now because of you, we have failed. Pooh: You know Imhotep? Ardeth Bay: Yes. Evelyn: You think this justifies the killing of innocent people? Curator: To stop this creature? Let me think. Both: Yes! Peabody: One question: Does Imhotep afraid of the cats? He seems to be afraid of one of them, even we saw him running away. Curator: Yes, he is. Rick: Another question: Why doesn't it like cats? Curator: Cats are the guardians of the underworld. He will fear them until he is fully regenerated. Ardeth Bay: And then he will fear nothing. Barney: If the mummy is scared away for good, who knows what they would have done? Fred: I know what they would have done. Daniels: You know how he gets hisself fully regenerated? Henderson: By killin' everyone who opened that chest. Daniels: And suckin' 'em dry, that's how! Evelyn: Jonathan, will you stop playing with that? Jane: (in Evelyn's voice) When we saw the mummy alive at Hamunaptra, he called Evelyn Anck-su-namun. And then just now in Mr. Burns' quarters, he tried to kiss her. Curator: It's because of his love for Anck-su-namun that he was cursed. Apparently, even after 3,000 years-- Ardeth Bay: He is still in love with her. Evelyn: Yes, that is very romantic, but what has it got to do with me? Ardeth Bay: Perhaps he will once again try to raise her from the dead. Curator: And it appears he has already chosen his human sacrifice. Peabody: But that's utterly impossible! Anck-su-namun and Ms. Evelyn look absolutely nothing alike! Why would Imhotep mistake her for the princess if he was already planning to turn her into his sacrifi-...Unless...unless the eyes he stole from Mr. Burns initially fogged up his vision so that he couldn't tell the difference, but now that he's regained his true sight by absorbing more of the explorers' souls, he's only toying with Evelyn's heart and mind and that would mean... Oh dear. Jonathan: Bad luck, old mum. Curator: On the contrary, it may just give us the time we need to kill the creature. Ardeth Bay: We will need all the help we can get. His powers are growing. (Rick, Ardeth Bay, Curator, Pooh and others look up) Sherman: What is going on? Rabbit: Look. In the sky. Alice: It's getting dark out there. Wilma: Is it the eclipse? Wilbur: Will it harm us? Rabbit: You'll see. (The black planet moves to the sun and the sky turns into darkness) Rabbit: "And he stretched forth his hand towards the heavens and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt." (Outside when the soldiers stand guarding) (Inside the living room) Evelyn: We must stop him from regenerating. Who opened the chest? Henderson: There was me and Daniels here. Oh, and Burns, of course. Daniels: And that Egyptologist fellow. Rick: What about my buddy Beni? Daniels: No, he scrammed outta there 'fore we opened the thing. Henderson: Yeah, he was the smart one. Rabbit: And he is a coward when he runs away. Rick: Well, that sounds like Beni. Evelyn: We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back to the safety of the fort before the creature can get him. Rick: Right. She stays here. You ladies, stay with her. You boys, come with me. Peabody: Very well then. Pooh: You can count on us, or my name isn't Winnie the Pooh, which it is. Wilma: Be careful, Fred. (All protest) Evelyn: You can't leave me behind like some old carpetbag. Who put you in charge? (Rick grabs her legs and carries her) O'Connell, what do you think you are doing? (Rick opens the doors) Jonathan! O'Connell! Jonathan: Sorry, but he's a bit...tall. Evelyn: ...coward that you are! O'Connell, you are not leaving me in here! (Rick closes the doors) Evelyn: (inside her room) Jonathan, if you don't open this door in one minute flat--O'Connell, let me out of here. Rick: This door doesn't open. She doesn't come out, and no one goes in, right? Daniels: Right. Rick: Right? Henderson: Right. Evelyn: O'Connell! Jonathan! Rick: Let's go, Jonathan. Jonathan: Oh, I thought I could just stay at fort and, uh, reconnoiter. All: Now! Jonathan: Yeah, right. We're just gonna rescue the Egyptologist. (Meanwhile outside) (The Egyptologist walks and runs to his home) (The noise clatters and bangs) (Imhotep in disguise walks) (Imhotep stands behind him and the Egyptologist continues walking) (Inside the Egyptologist, Beni finds the jar and pulls out the drawls) (Rick, Jonathan, Pooh and others come in) Rick: Well, well, well. Let me guess. Spring cleaning. Rabbit: And not the kind I prefer, isn't it? (Beni whimpers and runs away) (Rick grabs the chair and throws it at him) Jonathan: Nice shot. Rick: Oh, Beni, did you fall down? Let me help you up. (Rick grabs him and Beni whines) Rick: You came back from the desert with a new friend, didn't you, Beni? Beni: What friend? You are my only friend. (Rick holds him and puts him on the disk) Rick: What the hell are you doing with this creep? What's in it for you? Beni: It is better to be the right hand of the devil than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune. (Rick still holds him and puts on the stuff) Rick: Immune from what? Beni: Piszkas allat. Rick: What did you say? Beni: I don't wanna tell you. You'll just hurt me some more. Peabody: This man will be hanged! He must be taken to be hanged! (Rick takes him the air mill) Rick: What are you looking for? And try not to lie to us. Rabbit: He is right. You will confess! (Rick raises him) Beni: (screams) The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra. He wants it back. He said to me it would be worth it's weight in gold. Rick: (puts him down, still holding him) What does he want the book for? Beni: Oh, come on. I don't know. (Rick raises him again) Beni: (screams) Something about bringing his dead girlfriend back to life. But that's all. He just wants the book, I swear. Just the book, I swear. And your sister. Of course, there's those weird men following him around talking about a "Door" or "Seekers" or something. But other than that-- (The Egyptologist scream from outside) (Beni punches Rick to let him go) (Beni jumps through the window) (Rick, Pooh, and others opens the window door and see what is happening) (The crowd of people gasp walk backward away from the dead Egyptologist, who is mummified) (Imhotep takes the jar) Maleficent: Too late, dearie. Pooh: Oh, no! It's them! (Imhotep turns slowly to Rick and others and roars with his power of the bugs) (Rick and Jonathan close the window doors) (The people scream and Imhotep and the villains walk away) (Jonathan locks the window doors) Rick: That's two down, two to go. Jonathan: Then they'll be coming after Evy. Pooh: Tigger, Beni really is telling the truth! Tigger: Then we gotta make sure them boys don't come out while he's lurkin' about! George: We've got to warn the ladies. Soldier: (from outside) Guards in place! Reporting all clear, sir! Daniels: To hell with this. I'm goin' downstairs, get me a drink. You want somethin'? Henderson: Yeah. Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon. Daniels: All right. Henderson: A-And a short of bourbon. Daniels: Yeah, okay, okay. Henderson: And a bourbon chaser. Daniels: Yeah, yeah. I'll get your damn bourbon! Henderson: Don't worry about the door. (closes it) (Henderson sees the jar and practice without shooting it) (The wind howls and he points with his gun) (He walks to the window and sees nothing out there and the hammer releases) (The sand comes through the window with a loud howl) Henderson: Aaah! Aaah! (Henderson screams and the sucking sounds when he is mummified) (He drops on the floor and Imhotep appears and the sand disappears) (Imhotep turns to the doors) (Inside her room, Evelyn sleeps) (Wilma sleeps) (Betty sleeps) (Jane sleeps) (Judy sleeps) (Cindy sleeps) (The sand pours through the key hole and Imhotep appears) (Imhotep walks to the sleeping Evelyn on the bed) Imhotep: Anck-su-namun... (Imhotep kisses her and the flesh turns back into the mummy's mouth) (Evelyn screams in muffle) (Wilma wakes up) (Betty wakes up) (Jane wakes up) (Judy wakes up) (Cindy wakes up) (The door opens and Rick, Pooh and others) Yogi: Oh, no, you don't! Peabody: (to Imhotep) Hey, get your ugly face off her! Imhotep: (growls and speaks ancient Egyptian) Foolish mortals! Rick: Look what we got. Tigger: Yoo hoo! Try a little Tigger cat in yer' diet, big boy! (Imhotep shrieks) (The cat hisses) (Imhotep shrieks again and disappears and the sand blows away) Tigger: (laughs) Now that's what I call a real "Cat-tastrophe"! (Rick sighs and Evelyn sighs too) Rick: You all right? Jonathan: Well, I'm not sure. Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes